


we are a hurricane

by lesbianpatrick



Series: just off the key of reason (superpowers 'verse) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superpowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Healing Powers, Invisibility, M/M, Mind Control, Premonitions, Superpowers, Telekinesis, don't even ask I thought this was a good idea, kind of, yep that's the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the bus gets struck by lightning and the band gets superpowers, because that definitely happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> DONT EVEN ASK
> 
> I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS BUT ITS KIND OF RANDOM IDEK ANYMORE
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy.

"And on the 666th day, God make fucking thunderstorms." Joe mutters, glaring at the dark clouds out the bus window. 

Patrick sighs. He can't believe Joe (and Pete, for that matter) care so much about thunderstorms. Thunderstorms are just menacing. They never _do_ anything. 

As if to challenge Patrick's thought, lightning strikes the ground around twenty feet from them. Joe jumps in surprise. 

"Hey, what if it hits the bus?" Pete asks, frowning at the rumbling clouds. 

"Pete, that's not gonna hap-" Andy begins, voice laced with annoyance, but then he's kind of cut off by it happening. 

That's all any of them remember. 

~*~

It's been a week since the bus got struck with lightning with all of them inside. Luckily, there are no signs that any of them have acquired any long-term damage. 

Correction: there _were_ no signs that any of them have acquired any long-term damage. Until today. 

Pete, being Pete, had been still half asleep, tripped over a piece of paper, hit the floor, and managed to scrape almost the entirety of his arm down an unfortunately placed metal bolt on one of the bunks. 

It wasn't a bad cut, per se, but it was bleeding a little too much for Patrick's comfort. Then again, he wasn't about to leave Pete without at least trying to help. 

"I'll get the first aid kit." Patrick suggests, starting to get up.

"No, no. Don' go." Pete murmurs. Patrick suspects that he isn't actually fully awake yet. 

"We need to fix your cut." Patrick says, sighing dramatically. 

"Sing it better." Pete mutters, curling against Patrick's side. 

Patrick laughs. "Pete, that won't actually-"

"Sing it better!" Pete repeats, more insistent this time, so Patrick sighs in defeat and gives in. 

"Okay, sure." He mutters, and starts singing Hum Hallelujah, because it's the first thing that came into his head. 

Patrick slips into the music, eyes shut. He isn't really paying attention up anything but his singing. He's in a perfect place and he never wants to leave it. 

" _Hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason_."

"Patrick." Pete hisses. 

" _I thought I loved you, but it was just how you looked in the light._ "

" _Patrick_." Pete repeats, with more urgency. Patrick still doesn't quite hear. 

" _A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'til tonight do us part_."

"Holy fucking shit, 'Trick, pay attention!" Pete yells, suddenly a lot more awake. 

Patrick is startled out of his singing, blinks his eyes open, and looks down at Pete. "What?"

Pete's eyes are wide as he extends his arm. "Look."

Patrick blinks at it, his own eyes widening. "This is a joke, right? You can't...it...can't."

Pete shakes his head. "No, it's pretty real."

Patrick sighs in defeat and stares at Pete's completely injury-free arm. Any evidence that there was a huge cut oozing blood, save for a tiny bloodstain on the floor, is gone. 

"You sang it better." Pete whispers. 

"I think I did. Holy shit." Patrick breathes out. But he can't have. People don't just...randomly heal injuries by singing. 

"Yeah!" Pete grins. "Fucking awesome!"

Patrick shakes his head. "That's...that's impossible."

"But you did it." Pete says, staring at Patrick. 

Patrick bites his lip. "Um. Yes? Shit, how?"

Pete looks thoughtful, then says, "What about the lightning?"

Patrick frowns. "That's as good an explanation as any."

Pete's eyes light up. "But we _all_ got struck by that! Does that mean..." He leaves it hanging, the point already obvious. 

"Maybe?" Patrick asks, shrugging. "I don't know? I'm kind of internally screaming right now?"

"Okay, whatever." Pete says, and leaves it at that. 

Then, three seconds later, "Shit, we have to tell Joe and Andy!"

~*~

A couple things are discovered another three days later. 

Pete walks into the little excuse for a kitchen that their hotel room has, sporting a nasty cut on his leg. 

"I tripped." He explains, and gives Patrick a pleading look. 

"I'm not healing it this time. Not my fault you're a klutz." Patrick says, waiting patiently for the shitty coffee machine to work and not even turning to look at Pete. 

"But it hurts!" Pete insists, crossing his arms. 

"Shut up, Pete!" Patrick mutters in a singsong voice.

His coffee is finally ready, so he takes it and turns to see Pete staring at him with wide eyes. 

"What?" He asks, sipping his coffee and ignoring how it scalds his tongue. 

Pete doesn't say anything, just glares at him. 

"What?" Patrick repeats, frowning. 

Pete rolls his eyes and angrily grabs a hotel notepad and pen off the counter. He scribbles something down and thrusts the paper at Patrick. 

Patrick reads it, even though the writing is barely comprehensible. _What the actual fuck did you do?_

Patrick looks up at Pete. "What? I don't-"

He's cut off by another piece of paper being thrust in his face. _I can't fucking talk!_

"What?" Patrick raises an eyebrow at Pete, who groans and throws another paper. 

_Patrick you have fucking mind control now fix it!_

Patrick blanches. "I don't...I didn't..." But oh, he did. He'd told Pete to shut up, he'd sung it under his breath. And now Pete couldn't talk. 

So not only did his singing heal people, it could control people. _Great._

"Okay. Um." Patrick tried to think of how to fix this. He took a deep breath and sang in an improvised melody, "You can talk again."

Pete lets out a huge breath. "Holy shit! That was fucking scary!"

"Sorry." Patrick mutters. 

Pete crosses his arms. "Sorry? Seriously? That was the creepiest feeling ever, what the fuck."

Patrick winces. Pete's doing his thing where he's so angry that he won't ever listen to logic or reason, and Patrick hates that thing. "I didn't mean to! I didn't...I didn't know I even could!"

"But you did!" Pete says, glaring. 

"Pete, I didn't know!" Patrick practically screams. He's on the verge of tears (this escalated quickly), and he's trying to hold them back. 

"I don't care!" Pete yells, anger written all over his face, and his scream is punctuated by a coffee mug flying off the shelf behind him and smashing into the wall just to the left of Patrick's head. 

They both fall silent. Patrick eyes the white ceramic shards littering the floor, then looks back up to Pete. "Okay, that wasn't me."

"Uh." Pete looks unnaturally pale, eyes wide. "Oh god, I didn't–shit, I'm sorry."

"You...?" Patrick asks, the one word conveying the whole question. 

Pete nods slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

They stand in silence a little longer before Patrick sighs. "I'll heal that cut if you want. Isn't that why you came in here in the first place?"

Pete looks down at his leg. "Oh yeah. Um, thanks, but I think it'll be fine."

"What, you don't trust my singing anymore?" Patrick jokes, cracking a grin. 

Pete laughs. "Of course I don't! Who knows? You could make me kiss you or something!"

Suddenly they're both quiet again.

"Um. That was awkward." Pete mutters. "Whoops."

"Yep." Patrick nods, popping the 'p' loudly. 

"So." Pete says slowly, then breaks into a grin. "Bet you ten bucks I can totally levitate an entire hotel bed."

Patrick grins back, awkwardness forgotten. "You're on."

~*~

The next day, having lost ten bucks and probably some of his dignity as well, Patrick ends up healing Pete's cut anyway. Then they explain what they discovered to Andy and Joe, and Joe spends five minutes complaining that it's not fair, why can't _he_ get some cool superpower? Andy tells him his is probably cooler than the rest, and the best is probably being saved for last, but Joe doesn't really believe that. 

Then Andy points out that they're going by a horse racing track, and maybe they could hang out there and bet on some horses for a little. No one's going to argue with that. 

So they all go in, just in time to bet on the first race. Which, of course, becomes a big thing. 

"Guys, Lucky Streak is going to win." Joe insists. "Best odds, come on."

"Lucky Streak will lose, and Bento Box will win. Dry Run will be a close second. And Aerobic Feather will be third." Andy says with absolute certainty. 

He's said that about five times now, and Pete always answers with the same thing. "Bento Box and Dry Run have the worst odds, Andy. And Aerobic Feather is shit too. They're gonna lose." 

Andy just shrugs, but bets $200 on Bento Box to win anyway. 

No one questions that (they all just assume it's a weird Andy thing) until Bento Box _does_ win, Dry Run does in fact come in close second, Aerobic Feather is third, and Lucky Streak loses. Big time. 

"What the fuck, Hurley." Joe says, glaring at Andy. It's obvious he's upset; that's the only time he'd call Andy by his last name. 

Andy shrugs innocently. "What?"

Patrick sighs. No one will get anywhere like this. "Andy. You knew." He says. 

"Yeah, I did." Andy nods. 

"Huh." Pete says. 

"God damn it, now I'm even more left out!" Joe cries, crossing his arms angrily. 

Patrick laughs. 

~*~

Joe is only left out for the rest of that day, because the next day, they decide to hold a horror movie marathon. 

As much as he pretends he likes horror, Joe freaks out really badly. 

In the middle of some lesser known horror movie Patrick doesn't really remember the name of, there's a crazy jumpscare, and Joe screams and _disappears._

No one is really that surprised, honestly. 

"Joe, stop being invisible, I don't want to accidentally hit you." Andy says casually, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Joe appears on the couch again, eyes wide. "Whoa, that's fucking awesome!"

"Cool." Patrick says, holding his popcorn bowl away from Pete. Pete just huffs and makes a handful float over to him, and Patrick doesn't try and stop him. 

"Yeah, we could be, like, a superhero team now!" Pete says, munching happily on his stolen popcorn. 

"We'd be kind of a shitty team." Andy says, shrugging. "I mean, I _guess_ telekinesis could be helpful, and invisibility is okay, but my random premonitions aren't too helpful, and no offense, Patrick, if an enemy wears earplugs you can't really do much."

Patrick shrugs. "None taken. But hey, if any of you got injured I'd be super helpful. And who knows if they'd be wearing earplugs? Then I'd be the best, honestly."

"What do you mean you _guess_ telekinesis could be helpful? Rude. And Patrick, you could do practically _anything_." Pete says thoughtfully. "Like, you could even make some villain kill themselves."

The room falls silent, the easygoing mood drained away as quickly as Joe had disappeared earlier. 

"Um...yikes." Patrick mutters, because yep, he could, and that isn't exactly comforting, especially as the horror movie continues in the background. 

"Way to ruin it, Pete." Joe says, rolling his eyes. He only seems slightly annoyed when he starts floating a little off the couch. "Pete, stop."

"Fuck you too." Pete says, and Joe lands violently back on the couch. 

"And this is why we could never be a superhero team." Andy says with a sigh. "That, and I can see it."

"Fuck you and your clairvoyance." Pete says, leaning back into the couch. 

"Actually, thanks to said clairvoyance, I know what Patrick's about to do." Andy says casually. 

"I'm not going to do anything." Patrick says slowly, just now noticing that he's gotten uncomfortably close to Pete's face. "Okay, fine, I am."

So he kisses Pete. 

"Nice." Andy grins. "Hell yeah, random premonitions."

Joe sighs and throws five bucks at him. "Never betting you about anything ever again. I've learned my lesson."

Patrick pulls back, shyly looks Pete in the eye, and mutters, "Um, sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Pete asks, leaving forward to touch his forehead to Patrick's. 

"I don't actually know." Patrick says quietly, staring into Pete's eyes. 

"Keep it that way." Pete replies, and kisses him back. 

"Uh, you two are aware you're floating, right?" Joe asks, but Pete and Patrick aren't paying attention. "Guys?"

"Leave them." Andy shakes his head, sighing. "Pete obviously doesn't know he's doing it."

"Okay." Joe nods, and instinctually curls up against Andy. 

"Joe, you're blushing." Andy says calmly. 

"Um. No." Joe says, disappearing. 

Andy laughs. "Suit yourself."

And so they all sit there on the couch (or hover a bit above it), and all of them are thankful that the lightning struck their bus on that fateful day.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't quite get it, or just to clarify: Patrick's singing can heal wounds or control people, Pete has telekinesis, Andy gets random premonitions, and Joe can turn invisible. 
> 
> And feel free to prompt me in this 'verse! (Prompts in any 'verse of mine are always welcome)


End file.
